Crashed
by Courtney Gears
Summary: Kevin really didn't want to marry Nazz. What will happen when his Dork in shining armour comes to rescue him? KevEdd Oneshot.


Present for my reviewers who've been waiting patiently for Impact, I'm sorry about this. Just a quick Oneshot, hope you like it. This is based heavily on Speak Now by Taylor Swift

Remember, if you don't like KevEdd, turn back now.

I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy

* * *

Kevin looked at the ceiling of the chapel, jumping on his feet nervously. His eyes slid closed and he hoped deep in his gut, that this was just a bad dream; he'd wake up in the morning with no problems. But alas, it wasn't a dream, and the clenching in his stomach intensified as the organ started, the shuffling as the guests stood quickly. Kevin forced himself to open his eyes; turning to meet his wife-to-be's eyes. She smiled warmly at him, only making his guilt heighten and his nausea grow. Nazz, his fiancé, the girl he never truly loved.

She reached the front of the church, poufy dress and all, and stood beside him silently, her eyes shining brightly on what should have been the happiest day of their lives. He sure as hell wasn't happy, that's for sure.

He didn't understand it. They'd been friends for years since they had been little, which quickly grew into romantic attraction on Nazz's side, and Kevin, never being one to let people down, had just gone along with it, not knowing what else to do. He had never really understood why he did, but now, all he could think about was why he'd even done it. Was it for her? For his appearance? He didn't know. Then there was Edd.

Edd. Double D, or Double Dork to Kevin personally. The way he smiled, that cute gap showing through, the way he self-consciously covered it whenever anyone got him to laugh. The way he followed the other Eds like a lost puppy, the experiments that he concocted in his garage without a single care in the world. The way he blushed whenever Kevin got too close, the way he used to back into the lockers whenever Kevin walked past, hoping the jock wouldn't notice him. But he did, boy did he notice Edd.

"...join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men." Kevin hadn't even realised the man was speaking, his eyes glazed over as he thought over what could have been. He threw a glance back, scanning through the crammed church for the dork. He could see the other two dorks, the shortest of the two glaring at Kevin openly, but no striped beanie.

His time was running out.

"Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Kevin held his breath, praying that someone would set him free, save him. A silence fell over the church, the uncomfortable tension broken by the scraping of a chair. Kevin turned with hopeful eyes to his right, where a curtain was pulled aside, a certain ravenhead stepping out, his unmistakable beanie sticking out like a sore thumb. His hands were visibly shaking, his eyes red and puffy as if he had been crying for the last hour. Kevin's eyes locked onto Edd's, ignoring the horrified looks from every person in that church. Kevin could vaguely feel Nazz clutch onto his suited arm, her vice grip gaining no reaction from the redhead.

"I am not going to let you do this Kevin! It's fake, all fake, and I'm sick! I'm sick of waiting for _you_!" Tears welled up in Edd's eyes, the crystal blue all the more clear. Kevin felt his own eyes well up with tears, running a hand through his cropped hair. He turns back to Nazz, only to find her nearly shattered like a porcelain doll, her face screwed up in betrayal, black streaks staining her cheeks. Kevin faltered, he didn't want to completely destroy her, but at the same time, he was being destroyed from the inside, and this would only be the cracking point.

"I...I. Don't... Erm" Kevin stuttered, trying to calm Nazz from going into hystericals. Edd fidgeted with his hands, trying to hold himself together. Kevin watched as Nazz calmed herself as best she could.

"I knew it'd come to this. I knew it would happen, and yet I _let _it. I allowed you to be unhappy, and for that I'm sorry. And I forgive you. I just want you to be happy." She smiled as best she could, stepping back from the suited man.

"I'm sorry too." Was all he uttered before he turned on his heel, running full speed down the aisle, his legs going mile a minute to keep up with his racing heart.

He had been saved. By his Dorky prince charming.

"Kevin!" Kevin slowed to a stop, turning to catch said prince running towards him, suit dishevelled and hat handing off his head. Kevin reached out for him, but was surprised as Edd pulled him in by his lapels, planting a harsh kiss on Kevin's chapped lips. Kevin's eyes widened before slipping shut, deepening the kiss, pulling Edd into his muscular arms. Edd smiled into the kiss, relishing the feel of the redhead holding onto him. Eventually they both pulled away, Edd blushing and looking away quickly. Kevin's smile just wouldn't lift, his auburn eyebrows covered slightly by his messy hair. The redhead raised his hand to Edd's cheek, turning his head delicately so he could look into those cyan eyes.

"Double Dork." He breathed out affectionately, stroking Edd's cheek tenderly. Edd ducked his head slightly, still shaking slightly.

"That was the most nerve wracking thing I've ever done." Edd admitted, burying his face in Kevin's vest. Kevin took the time to admire his Dork, running his hand through the ravenette's hair. Edd clutched at Kevin's suit lapels, his face contorting to smile, albeit sadly. Kevin carefully took Edd's hand, pulling him gently so they could start walking.

They didn't let go the rest of the day.

* * *

Fluffy Oneshot, sorry Nazz/Kevin shippers.


End file.
